<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minish by Koolkitty9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993287">Minish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9'>Koolkitty9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr Prompt: Not being able to use the word: Minish</p><p>Walking to see the Minish leaders, Four/Green has a little chat with the others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal">
  <em>
    <span class="tm6">“Do you think they’ll be happy to see us?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm5">“Of course, Red!” Four...well Green said as he walked, he hadn’t separated yet. They all agreed it would be easier once they arrived.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm6">“But won’t they see we’re gone?”<br/>
“That’s why we told them we’d be getting firewood.” </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm5">Vio replied.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span class="tm5">Green smiled, “Exactly! The Picori leaders will be excited, I bet Blue is excited too, he hasn’t spoken at all.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Then, Blue hissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm6">“I’ll make you never speak again!”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm5">Green sighed, “Well we’re here, so let’s go say hi!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">As they arrived to the village, they finally split into four.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>